a skeleton of something more
by absolutefaith
Summary: '"we'll be waiting for the night to come and rescue us" - or, the road to recovery for Jill. sets after the events of the Kijuju.
1. Prologue

_It saddens me that there aren't many JillxChris fics here. This idea has been pegging me from the moment that I woke up and this is me finally doing something about it._

 _I have plans for this. Big plans, because I already know how this fic will end. Sets after the events of Kijuju because really, there's SO MUCH potential that OMG._

 _The title of this fic is a song from Sleeping at Last. I didn't review this._

 _I don't own RE *sighs._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Her head hurts and every member of her body aches. There's something toxic running through her veins and she's not sure if it's medicine or her blood.

There's a shadow on the room and it's big and scary. She looks for her gun on her nightstand but it's not there. She curses at the doctors for taking it away from her. She's not going to kill herself.

At least, not like _this_.

The creature moves closer and, as she tries to run, she realizes that she can't feel her legs. It's on the foot of her bed when she starts to scream.

Her throat hurts but she screams louder and louder and the thing gripped her legs and when she opens her eyes, she sees that it is Wesker and his crazy eyes are staring at her.

"Jill!"

She screams again and the tears run freely from her eyes.

"JILL!"

When she opens her eyes again, she's surrounded by something (or someone?) warm, that it's holding her close. She's shaking, her head hurts and, on the back of her mind, she can hear a soothing voice whispering sweet nothings on her ear.

Someone else enters the room but she's too weak, too defeated to care.

Sleep is claiming her body once more and, before she succumbs to it, she whispers in a broken voice,

"When this will be over?"

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's the second chapter of the fic! I wrote this during my vacations and didn't review it, so sorry for any mistakes!_

 _I don't own RE. *sighs*_

* * *

He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He knew, the moment he saw her for the first time after three years, that it was going to be challenging and difficult.

That's why he swallowed every insult when they arrived at their base.

After the chopper landed, a group composed of soldiers and doctors approached the machine, waiting for her to come out.

He smiled a little when he noticed that, in spite of everything that happened with her, the old Jill was still there. She had a serious and professional semblance on her face, and didn't put up with any fight.

"Ms. Valentine?" One of the man said and he watched as she nodded with her head, waiting for him to continue. "We are very glad that you are alive but, as I hope you can understand, you'll need to pass a variety of tests in order for us to determine if you are not a potential threat to society."

He remembers that he stepped close to her. He would not let anyone cause her any harm. Even if it meant going against everything he fought so hard for.

"I know. I won't put up a fight nor cause any drama." She stated in a collect voice, making the soldiers lower their weapons. "But, however, I do have one request."

The doctor pondered for a moment, before nodding. "Alright. If it's viable, then we'll see what we can do."

She licked her lips before continuing. "I want to know what you are doing to me. I don't expect any sympathy or pity, I just want you to understand that, as you may be aware, I've been subject to a lot of experiments that only did me harm."

He clenched his fists when she said that.

"And I won't put up with that, not anymore."

The doctor looked straight into her eyes. "And if you don't agree?"

"You don't want to know."

Her voice's deadly serious, making every person on the base take a step back from her.

"Fine." He gives her his hand. "My name is James. Dr. James Avery."

She takes his hand, shaking it. "Jill Valentine. But I think you already know that."

"Chris?"

He shakes his head, focusing his attention on her. "Yes?"

She rests her back on the couch that they placed on her bedroom. He's standing in front of her window, looking at the calm night in front of him.

"Is everything alright? You spaced out for a moment."

He puts his hand on his pockets, a small smile playing on his lips. "I was just remembering earlier today. You know that you have Dr. Avery at the palm of your hand, right?"

She smirks at him, a feeling of self satisfaction running through her. "I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do, punk." She shows him her middle finger and he laughs at her.

There's a little voice in his head telling him that this is the first time that he gives a sincere laughter after so long.

He decides not think about it, at least not now.

"Do you think-"

"Yes."

She cocks one of her eyebrows, "you didn't let me finish."

He nods and walks to the couch, sitting next to her.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He knew, the moment he saw her the first time after three years, that it was going to be challenging and difficult.

But, as he looks inside her blue eyes, he knows that it will be worth it.

She's worth it.

"You don't need to finish it, because I know what you were going to say." He takes her hand in his and squeezes it, just because she's here, because he can. "You will get through this. We will get through this."

"We?" She asks, in a small voice.

"We." He says with conviction, squeezing her hand. "You're my partner, Jill. I'll be with you every step, okay?"

She squeezes his hand back and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Okay."

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
